Problem: Convert $\dfrac{167}{30}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $167 \div 30 = {5}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{150}{30}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{30}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{17}{30}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{150}{30}} + {\dfrac{17}{30}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{167}{30}$.